


we're keeping nines

by just_a_tot



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Mario Kart, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, thats it thats the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_tot/pseuds/just_a_tot
Summary: "Selene's attention was drawn when Giavanna started cackling at music playing from her phone. Selene picked her head up and brought it down next to her girlfriend's."What's so funny?" she asked, with a genuinely curious lilt."The wii theme, someone remixed it again," Giavanna giggled (giggled, she giggled at her)."Wii theme..?" Selene paused, LED spinning a yellow as she scoured through the internet looking for an explanation.Giavanna shot up and turned quickly in her lap. "You don't know what the wii is?!"gender swap!reed900 i wrote for the fun of it. Definitely not beta'd. oh and rk900's name is Selene in this at first because i stole that idea from a friend. all fluff, only fluff.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	we're keeping nines

**Author's Note:**

> hello. i don't know what i'm doing but i decided we deserve more wlw. i might write more fem!reed900 for nanowrimo, but i've been wildly successful at Not Writing this month, so we'll see. pretty short. i tried.

The sun set led to gentle, warm rays of light slipping through the shades and across the expanse of their small, third floor apartment. Flicks of golden beams danced across their forms where they laid in each other's arms, cuddled up close on the sofa. An old comedy played quietly from the TV, but neither paid it much mind. They had the evening off, and easily decided the best way to spend it was to do absolutely nothing.

Selene's arms were wrapped around Giavanna's waist, with her nose tickling the top of her hair, and a quiet hum emanating from her throat. Giavanna slouched, eyes sleepy and drifting closed on occasion while she scrolled on her phone.

Selene's attention was drawn when Giavanna started cackling at music playing from her phone. Selene picked her head up and brought it down next to her girlfriends.

"What's so funny?" she asked, with a genuinely curious lilt.

"The wii theme, someone remixed it again," Giavanna giggled ( _giggled_ , she _giggled_ at her).

"Wii theme..?" Selene paused, LED spinning a yellow as she scoured through the internet looking for an explanation.

Giavanna shot up and turned quickly in her lap. "You don't know what the wii is?!" she exclaimed with a pained horror crossing her expression. She didn't wait for Selene to respond before she crawled off the sofa and began rummaging through the shelves around the TV set up.

" **Wii** is defined as product name developed by the Japanese company Nintendo for a video gam-"

"Nah, nah, nah, nah. We're not gonna following the fucking wikipedia definition on this shit. Ain't nothing like the raw experience of wii games," she rambled, still pulling cords and dusty disks from cabinets Selene never even knew were there.

"Do you see these arms?" Giavanna asked, halting her purge to turn to Selene with a shit eating grin.

"Indeed, they looked really nice last night whe-"

"Wii sports resort."

Twenty minutes later, and many dust induced sneezes later, saw them side by side on the couch, clutching clunky remotes, grinning wildly. Selene's brow was twitching in concentration and she leaned side to side with every turn she attempted. Giavanna laughed maliciously when Selene let out a loud curse and started kicking her feet.

"No!! No, no, no! I'm so close to escaping the bottom half!!" she shouted as she was thwarted by yet another turtle shell, falling all the way back down to ninth place again.

Giavanna's character sped past the finish line, and she put her remote down to watch Selene's frustrated (yet disgustingly adorable) pout. "You good there, sweetheart?" she asked, innocently.

Selene finally finished the race and on each side of the split screen showed in big letters: _1st place!_ and _9th place! Better luck next time!_ "I hate this game," she grumbled, crossing her arms in a childlike stance, however, she couldn't help a grin from forming when Giavanna leaned over and placed a gentle kiss over her LED.

"Better luck next round, Nines."

"No please don't-" she started, throwing her hands out to cover Giavanna's mouth to stop her from teasing.

"What's up, Nines?" Giavanna grinned, feigning innocence, and just barely dancing out of her reach. She glanced away for a moment, distracted as the game dimmed from inactivity, when she was tackled onto the couch.

"Do not make this a nickname," Nines said, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand. Her tone screamed serious, but the slight upturn of her lips gave it all away.

"Hm? Nickname? Don't know what you could be referring to, Nines," she said from under her. Her taunting grin faltered minutely as Nines raised her free hand and hovered over her exposed rib cage. "No, wait, you don't need to-"

A laugh, boisterous laugh escaped her as Nines tickled her ribs and stomach without mercy. Selene grinned widely as she watched her girlfriend squirm with laughter, but eventually slowed down so she could catch her breathe again. Nines leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before releasing her and collapsing on top of her.

Giavanna groaned at the added weight on top of her, chest still heaving from the tickle warfare. "You suck," she commented, without any real bite, before nuzzling her face into her neck.

"You love me"

"Yeah, you're right, Nines." 

A muffled thwack could be heard as Nines flicked her on the forehead. It didn't stop Giavanna from laughing and placing feather soft kisses on her neck and the side of her face. Between kisses she mumbled, "Yeah, I'm keeping that one."

**Author's Note:**

> did you make it this far? impressive. thx for reading ig lmao


End file.
